


when the darkness comes

by wordsmiths



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmiths/pseuds/wordsmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma succumbs to the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the darkness comes

The voices creep into her head one by one.

_Remember what everybody has done to you, Emma. Remember the way people used to act towards you._

_What's the point in life, anyways?_

_Storybrooke is just a figment of your imagination. You have no parents, no son, no friends. You're just a drifter. You're insane: come back to reality._

_You are good, Emma. You're the Savior._

_Your parents kept secrets from you. Regina tried to kill you. Hook's kept secrets from you. Nobody_ really  _likes you._

They take over every one of her thoughts, factions fighting for control of her mind. She screams, but nobody listens. She doesn't know where she is; her every waking moment is spent in agony, curled up on the ground, trying to stay  _good._  Still, she knows that in the end the Dark One will take over. It took a sorcerer to defeat him, and she's nowhere near as powerful.

_Just give up. Your efforts are futile._

But what if she does manage to defeat it?

_Emma, this is crazy. You're crazy._

Her name is Emma Swan, and she is the Savior.

_Fat load of good that did. You can't save anything. You couldn't save Neal, you couldn't save Graham..._

Think happy thoughts. That's what she's supposed to do. Think of Killian, of Henry.

 _Hook's kept secrets from you. That's not something for you to be_ happy  _about._

She has to stay strong. This her subconscious, this is the Dark One talking.  _This is not her._

 _Oh, Emma. You're so_ cute  _when you think like that. So naive. So innocent. You are dark; your darkness has always been inside of you._

I am the Savior I am the Savior I am theSaviorIam-

_You're no savior. You're no hero. You don't deserve a happy ending._

I am not the Savior.

_You are the Dark One._


End file.
